<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Metal Black: Kelly by Flame_of_Anor86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113911">Twisted Metal Black: Kelly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_of_Anor86/pseuds/Flame_of_Anor86'>Flame_of_Anor86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted Metal (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanfiction, Gen, POV First Person, Twisted Metal - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_of_Anor86/pseuds/Flame_of_Anor86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Twisted Metal-themed short story. This one takes place in the Twisted Metal: Black universe. Raven and her best friend Kelly, are two misfit teen goth girls who attend the same high school. On a day after school has let out, they go to hang out on the pier and do Tarot readings, until a seemingly bad omen appears...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven(Twisted Metal Black) and Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted Metal Black: Kelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon was a mild one. It was a Friday. The sun was partially hidden by large patches of smoky greyish clouds that were offering rain. Periodically the clouds rolled past in the sky overhead, concealing the sun and throwing a cover of shade over the water.  Where we sat at on the edge of the dock, I looked down at the murky blue water beneath our feet sloshing against the posts that supported the pier. The pier was the place to hang-out. Actually I saw it as was more of a private place for Kelly and I to go on weekends and when school let out.<br/>
Kelly and I were both seniors at Ridgepoint High School in the suburbs of Vista City. We had been best friends since our sophomore year when we had met on the first day. If there was anything that Kelly and I had in common, we were both social outcasts from the high school pyramid of power. Both of us were into the goth scene. With the weight of the jocks and cheerleaders and the other populars sitting at the very top of that pyramid, it was usually the other kids like me at the very bottom who ended up being trodden on.<br/>
High school could be hostile for kids who never really found a way to fit in or belong. With Kelly and myself and others like us being outcasts, we always had to stick together to avoid becoming victim to the never-ending bullying and verbal abuse that hounded us in the hallways between classes and in the cafeteria during lunch hour. And so the pier was the place for Kelly and I to go where we could just sit and talk about anything.<br/>
Once school had let out that day, Kelly and I made our usual trip over to the pier. It was a fifteen minute bus ride and then a short walk. As we talked, I felt relaxed at listening to the sound of the lapping water and the seagull's call from overhead. </p><p>"Okay, so here is the deal, Rave," Kelly said to me.</p><p> Rave. Or Raven. That was what most people at school knew me as, even my small group of friends. I think it had to do with my strange fascination with the raven. I guess the name eventually just stuck. I looked over at Kelly beside me. She had been part of the goth scene even before I had. I remembered back in our sophomore year when her hair had been blonde and a bit longer. Actually I wasn't even sure if it had been her natural colour or not. Now her hair was shorter and bleached white. She also had a small tattoo of a teardrop beneath her right eye. It had definitely turned some heads at school. Kelly knew how to stand out but it wasn't always a good thing. I knew that her style drew whispers and comments, and they weren't all pleasant.</p><p>"You won't believe this," Kelly went on. "But you know the Tarot deck that I bought from that shop in midtown? My mom found it yesterday on my desk in my room and she, like, freaked!”</p><p> I mouth fell open in shock. "So what? Are your parents going to send you away now?" I demanded.</p><p> Kelly shook her head. "She said she didn't want that stuff in our house," She replied bitterly. "You know my mom is the God-fearing type of person. We kind of argued about it and then I had to promise that I would get rid of it. And now they want me to start going to church every Sunday! Can you believe that?”</p><p> I laughed. "I can totally believe that.”</p><p>"Raven, it's not funny!" Kelly said, clearly annoyed. "My mom told me about some priest who is supposed to be come to the local church in Ridgepoint on Sunday. His name is Jebidiah, or something like that.”</p><p>"Isn't Jebidiah that really weird priest who people say goes from town to town preaching his gospel?” I asked.</p><p> Kelly nodded. "And my parents want me to go see him.”</p><p> I looked out at the water. "So are you going to go?”</p><p> Kelly rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice? It's either that or hellfire for me. I don't care. I'm not going to change.”</p><p>"So what did you do with the Tarot deck?" I asked, changing the subject. "Do you still have it?”</p><p>"I took it to school with me," Kelly told me. "I kept it hidden in my locker." She passed for a moment. "I thought… maybe you could hold on to it, so my mom doesn't go crazy if she sees it in our house again.”</p><p> I nodded. "For sure.”</p><p>Kelly then reached into the right pocket of her long black coat and pulled out a small blue and gold pack. The gold lettering on the covering read TAROT.  </p><p>"Kelly, why did you want a tarot deck anyway?" I asked curiously. "Do you think the cards actually work?”</p><p>"If you know how to use them," Kelly replied as she removed the cards from the packet. "I've been trying to familiarize myself with them." She then looked up at me with a hinting smoke. "Do you want to do a reading?”</p><p>"No!" I rejected in a tone sharper than I wanted. "Sorry, but you're not doing any reading on me.”</p><p>"Not on you!" Kelly insisted. "It's for myself.”</p><p>"Are you hoping you'll get rich one day?" I asked skeptically.  </p><p> Kelly sighed. "No, Raven. I want to find out if…this guy at school will ever notice me.”</p><p> I stared at Kelly for a moment. "Damien." I said finally. "Is that who?”</p><p> Damien Elk, a senior at Ridgepoint who ranked high in popularity. One of the more decent seniors from what I heard, and not an asshole like some of those other guys.</p><p>Kelly's face seemed to redden just a tad. "How did you guess that?”</p><p> I rolled my eyes. "Kelly, I've seen the way you look at him in the halls. It's not that hard to figure out.”</p><p> Kelly sighed. "Whenever we pass in the halls, sometimes I think that Damien sees me," She said, sounding a little sad. "Other times, I'm not so sure he even knows I exist.”</p><p>I glanced down at the tarot cards in Kelly's hands. "So you want to do a reading to find out if Damien will ever notice you. I get it now.”</p><p>"Do you believe that whatever the cards will tell us is true?" Kelly asked in a serious tone.</p><p> I could only shrug. I really really had no understanding as to how to a tarot reading. I barely even understood how tarot cards worked, but Kelly seemed to. Who was to say that whatever the cards told us here would be true or not? I had no idea. I only watched as Kelly began to organize the cards and sorted six of them into a deck. Each of the six cards were of different illustrations. I didn't feel uneasy as I watched Kelly work. I only felt skeptical.<br/>
My skepticism changed a moment later. As Kelly shuffled her cards, a single card managed to slip from the deck and land face up on the floor of the dock. I think both of us froze when we saw what the card was and we only looked at each other. A skeleton reaping with a scythe. The label at the bottom in black esoteric lettering read DEATH. Seeing the tarot card of death unsettled me, but it had to have just been a coincidence. Or it was meant to be a bad omen?</p><p>"Kelly, maybe you should put them away now," I suggested, unable to shake away the uneasy feeling.</p><p>"No." Kelly shook her head. "That can't be right. It could have been just-“</p><p>"Let's just put the cards away now," I interrupted. </p><p>"Raven, are you really freaking out over a single card?" Kelly demanded as she slid the tarot cards back into the pack.</p><p>"I'm not freaking out," I insisted. "It's just kind of weird that the card would be the one to fall from the deck.”</p><p>"Raven, I don't think the death card really means what you think it means," Kelly said. "All tarot cards have their own interpretations and meanings, you know.”</p><p>"So then what do you think the-" I didn't get a chance to finish my question because the sound of a grinding rumble of a vehicle interrupted me. </p><p>Kelly and I both looked down the dock and we saw that a white car had pulled up alongside the pier. There was something definitely familiar about the car and the grinding rev of the engine. The car's engine shut off and the front-side doors opened. Two guys climbed out of the front of the car. Shit. I knew who they were. Kelly and I both did. Brown crop-haired Trey Boyce and blonde Adam Flynn. They were seniors. Jocks who were both on the football team and they wore the red and purple varsity jackets. A pair of the biggest jerk-offs in school who sat at the top of the pyramid, and spat on and trod on the kids like Kelly and I at the very bottom. And now here they were, at the very last place I had wanted to see them outside of school.</p><p>What are they doing here? I wondered. Had they known Kelly and I hung out down here? Or were they just looking for something to do? </p><p>"Hey!" Trey yelled over to us, sounding pleased "Look who it is!”</p><p>  Kelly and I got to our feet as Trey and his buddy Adam strode down the dock towards us. I could almost feel the tiny vibrations from the clomp of their feet against the dock. Trey and Adam wore amused smirks on their faces, as if they had already anticipated catching Kelly and I here. Kelly took a step back but I held where I was. I wasn't about to give way to these guys. Never mind that both Trey and Adam were almost six foot and athletically built. Kelly and I together wouldn't stand much of a chance, whatever it was they had showed up for.</p><p>"What's up, ladies?" Trey greeted us with a grin. Not a friendly one.</p><p> He nodded towards me. "Raven, right? Yeah, I know you. You're famous at school. You and your little group of weirdos.”</p><p> I said nothing. I wasn't even sure that was meant to be a compliment.</p><p> Trey's eyes then landed on Kelly. "Oh. Right. And your girlfriend. The one whose name nobody remembers.”</p><p>"Yeah, but who can forget a face like that?" Adam cracked and both he and Trey laughed. I felt my insides begin to burn.</p><p>"So what is your name again?" Trey asked Kelly, trying to keep a straight face. "Katie? Cathy?”</p><p>"It's Kelly!" Kelly growled under an annoyed scowl.</p><p>"Oh! Right!" Trey said, pretending to suddenly remember. "Kelly! My bad!”</p><p>"You guys can fuck off now!" I said, raising my tone to try and sound somewhat threatening, if these two idiots were stupid enough to buy into it. </p><p>"Whoa!" Adam laughed and took a step back, raising his hands in front of him as is for defence. "Dude, did you hear that?”</p><p>"Seriously, Raven!" Trey scolded. "No need to curse. Only witches do cursing and shit like that.”</p><p>  He looked between Kelly and I for a moment. "You know, people at school have been talking. Saying that you and your freaks might be witches. Is that true or what?”</p><p>"Yeah, that's why you always come down here, right?" Adam spoke up. "Trey and I figured we would come and see if we could catch you here.”</p><p> He narrowed his eyes. "This what you guys do down here? Casting spells and doing curses?”</p><p>"Probably!" Trey snorted. "Look at how they dress!”</p><p> I exhaled in annoyance. "You guys are total dumbasses. We're not witches! Now fuck off! We only came here to hang out!”</p><p>"All right already, chill!" Trey said in a more defensive tone.  "We'll leave you two to your little privacy.”</p><p> He paused for a moment and glanced over the edge of the dock at the water.  "How deep is the water here?" He then asked.</p><p>I only shook my head, not having any idea what that had to do with anything. "How should I know? Why don't you jump in and find out? Maybe drown while you’re at it.”</p><p> Trey paused for a moment as if considering, and then he gave a thoughtful nod.  "Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>  Neither Kelly or I were prepared for what came next. Trey and Adam moved quickly before either of us could even react. Trey grabbed me roughly and held me from behind. Adam grabbed Kelly and held her tightly.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Kelly screamed. "Let me go!”</p><p>  Trey and Adam only laughed as we struggled. </p><p>"Let go of me, Trey!" I grunted as I tried to land a hard elbow in Trey's ribcage but he held me tightly. "What are you doing?”</p><p>"We're doing a test!" Trey replied with a laugh. "We're just curious to see if a witch can swim.”</p><p>"Don't!" Kelly screamed as Adam dragged her towards the edge of the dock. "Adam! Let go of me, you asshole! I swear!" </p><p>  The two guys only ignored us and continued laughing. In my helplessness, I could only hope this was a sick joke.</p><p>"Dude! Throw her in!" Trey encouraged his buddy with a laugh. "Do it!”</p><p>"Don't!" I pleaded, struggling to try and break free from Trey's grip. I could see the danger Kelly was in and I was desperate to save her. I could see the terror on her face. "She can't fucking swim! Kelly can't swim!”</p><p> Ignoring Kelly's screams, Adam picked up Kelly off her feet and dropped her over the side of the dock. I heard Kelly's terrified scream-only briefly before there was the sound of her impacting with the water. I glimpsed white sprays of water fly up.</p><p>"Kelly!" I screamed in horror.</p><p>"Let's bounce!" And then Trey let me loose and he and Adam took off back down the dock, their feet pounding against the wooden boards. </p><p> My heart battered wildly as I scrambled over to the edge of the dock on my hands and knees. Kelly was thrashing about in terror and struggling in the water to keep her head above the surface. I wouldn't be able to grab her if even I tried to reach out with my hand. Panic overtook me. I had to do something. Anything. I looked around wildly. I couldn't see any life ring hanging anywhere.</p><p>"Stop!" I screamed to Trey and Adam. "Come back!”</p><p>  I didn't know if they had even heard me. They jumped back into their car and the front-side doors slammed shut. The engine revved and the tires screeched as Trey and Adam sped away from the pier. It had happened in moments. </p><p>"Kelly!" I cried out desperately to my best friend as she continued to struggle in the water. It was quickly becoming a losing battle. I couldn't swim either but I was ready to jump in and try and save Kelly, even if it meant both of us drowning.</p><p>"You get them!" Kelly cried up to me. “Please Raven! You make them pay for this!”</p><p> And then her head vanished beneath the surface of the water. In that broken silence, I could only stare down at the churning murky water where Kelly had vanished, as if waiting for her to suddenly reappear. I didn't fully grasp at that moment that it was last time I would ever hear Kelly's voice. That my best friend was gone. I felt no anguish or sadness, but Kelly's last words would echo in my ears and slowly drive me over the edge into the madness of the new person I would soon become. </p><p> </p><p>THE END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>